Fate
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer and Lothiriel ponder how things might have been different. ONESHOT. Part 145 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 145 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: This story follows on to "Guilt". It is best to read that first as this one assumes you are familiar with the circumstances there.**_

**Fate**

**(very early August, 3020 III)**

"My lord!" Erkenbrand exclaimed, hurrying toward Eomer as he dismounted and moved to help his wife do the same. "We were not expecting you."

With Lothiriel safely on her feet, the king turned and smiled at his longtime friend. "We were not anticipating a visit, but I went to the Fords of Isen, and since we were so close it seemed appropriate to come by and see how things are progressing." He turned to draw his wife forward with a wave of his arm, which he then placed around her shoulders. "You remember Lothiriel, do you not?"

"But of course," Erkenbrand smiled, taking her offered hand and kissing it. "It is a pleasure to see you again. You look well."

Smiling, Lothiriel nodded, "I am, and I am pleased to meet you again also. But, please, do not go to a great deal of trouble for us. Think of us only as friends dropping by."

He grinned in response and answered, "I see you still fit well with the Rohirrim, my lady! But, then, I could not imagine Eomer marrying a dull, formal woman!"

The three of them chuckled as Eomer offered his arm to his wife and they followed Erkenbrand inside. The conversation quickly turned to the continuing work on repairs to the fortress, and the state of affairs in the West-mark. When Erkenbrand's wife appeared, Lothiriel took the opportunity to slip away with her to the room they were to be given during their stay.

Though old enough to be Lothiriel's mother, Eanswith was a warm, pleasant woman, and the queen had liked her a great deal when they met at the royal wedding. She helped Lothiriel unpack the few belongings they carried with them, and then stayed for conversation and news from Edoras. It was more than an hour later when Eomer appeared at the chamber door and Eanswith excused herself.

The somewhat troubled look that Eomer had worn when first this journey was proposed had returned to his face. As yet, he did not seem ready to divulge his thoughts, so Lothiriel did not press him on it, instead remarking on the news she had gleaned from Eanswith and inquiring how the West-mark fared.

Supper that evening was quiet and intimate, and it was a relief to be among friends who felt so much at ease with them. Even so, when they retired for the evening, Lothiriel knew that something was still on Eomer's mind. He did not offer any explanation, so they prepared for bed as usual. Perhaps if his mood continued on the morrow she would urge him to unburden his mind to her.

xxx

Eomer had always been an early riser. Though, in the first few days of their marriage, Lothiriel had found it strange waking up to the unfamiliarity of a man beside her, she had quickly grown accustomed to her husband's presence. Now their bed felt empty when he was not there, and she often found that a vacancy in his spot caused her to awaken. Eomer had been very good about not waking her, often laying quietly beside her, watching her sleep. On the occasions when he did rise, he made every attempt to be so silent that he did not disturb her slumber. Still, she invariably moved and noticed he was gone, coming awake soon after the realization penetrated.

Such was the case this morning. Lothiriel slowly sat up, blinking sleepily and shivering somewhat in the chill morning air. While it might be the middle of summer, the stone walls of the Hornburg kept their chamber cool, and though Eomer had stoked the fire, it had not yet had much effect on the temperature.

Quickly she stood and slipped on a warm robe, then wrapped a cloak around her as well before brushing out her hair and stepping from the room. Few were about at this early hour, and she wandered unnoticed, her slippers barely making a sound on the floor. Fortunately, she had paid attention to the path they took the previous day, and did not seem to be lost in unfamiliar territory.

Her route led her outside to the ramparts, and she was not particularly surprised to spy her husband standing upon the wall, gazing out over the fortress. His long hair blew about in the breeze, unsecured by the usual clasp. She took a moment to eye the layout, and then picked a path to where he was. When at last he became aware of her, he smiled tenderly, reaching to pull her under his arm.

From this vantage point, most all of the surrounding land could be seen, and it was easy to determine the design of the fortress built in the Deep. The sun was slowly clearing the mountains and casting its rays across the scene. As the various parts of the stronghold came out of shadow, the damage they had sustained was more evident, though clearly many repairs had already been made and were yet continuing.

They stood in silence for some time, but then Eomer pulled his arm free and pointed. "We set up most of our defense on the Deeping Wall and its tower. The rearguard held them for a time at the Dike, but eventually they were driven back to join us." He paused and then murmured, "There were so many…."

With a sigh he continued his commentary. "They tried to batter down the gates to the Hornburg. Aragorn and I took some men and led a sortie to stop them. Fighting side by side, we drove them back, but as we returned to within the wall, two Orcs who had been concealed leapt upon me. Gimli came to my aid and we hurried inside. Our efforts only gave us brief respite, though, for they redoubled their attempts.

"Eventually some Orcs crept inside the wall via the culvert – there," – he pointed to where he meant. "Gimli and Gamling battled them back and stopped the hole, but they blasted it open again later."

His gaze went out of focus as he mentally pictured that fateful night. "We were so weary, and the night seemed to stretch on forever. I was glad of Aragorn's presence; Gimli and Legolas as well, for we desperately needed their skill in battle. That night forged an unbreakable friendship between us."

He sighed, then returned to the tale, saying, "Aragorn and I became separated. Aragorn and Legolas ended up defending the Hornburg. Gimli and I were defending the Wall, but got driven back into the Deep, all the way to the caves. Not until we heard the horn of Helm the Hammerhand did we know the tide had turned. Our hope was reborn and we surged from the caves, driving the enemy before us. Eventually Gandalf arrived with Erkenbrand and his men, and the battle was finished. But we paid a heavy price for our victory."

For awhile, nothing more was said, and then Lothiriel moved closer to him. "It truly is astonishing, is it not?" she murmured, resting her head against his arm as she wrapped her own arms around his.

"What is?" he asked, glancing down curiously.

"That you are standing here now. That you survived not only this," – she gestured toward the shattered battlements – "but that you also remained standing after Minas Tirith and the Black Gate." She fell silent, then at length continued, "It is sobering to realize how very near I came to losing you, more than once, and might never have had the chance to love you."

He pulled his arm free of her clasp and folded her into his embrace. They stood without speaking, thinking how very possible it could have been that this day would never have dawned for them. After a time, as he caught the scent of flowers that adorned Lothiriel's hair from the wash she used, he smiled and drew back slightly. "But I _am_ here, and so are you. And evil has been swept from our lands for the most part. Let us not dwell on what was, but rather on what is and what is to come."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as tears slipped down her cheeks, but she nodded her agreement, giving him a bright smile. "Indeed!"

THE END

4/10/07 – 4/15/07

FYI: Eomer and Lothiriel stopped by Helm's Deep on their return home from the Fords of Isen; Eanswith – "one strength"

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
